What a Lone Wolf will Do
by Ilce
Summary: What happens when the students in Hogwarts are turned into wolves and some are paired off with the people that they are supposed to hate the most? Drarry/mentions of past abuse read and and review PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ilce - I really want you to enjoy this so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

What a Lone Wolf Will Do

The First Wolf

Draco's POV

It was a typical day in Hogwarts, or at least as typical as it ever is. I was looking across the hall at the Gryffindor table, or if I was being completely honest with myself I was looking at ONE Gryffindor though I would never admit that.

I looked up towards the head table to see the two girls who had come to speak with Professor Dumbledore and seemed to be arguing with him. He was obviously not telling or giving them something, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The girls were gripping their wands, complete opposites one bone white the other pitch black, suddenly they whipped around and lifted their wands as one.

"_Verto lemma ut lupus!"_ The one with the white wand cried.

Her opposing friend then cried, _"tribuo lemma contraho!"_ She then turned to Dumbledore and said, "I warned you."

Her friend then uttered the final words, ones that chilled me to the bone because I understood these ones I felt the weight of the spell and felt myself tugged towards another as the incantation was wrought, _"iugum lemma sursum quod disperse lemma!"_

Literally "pair them up and disperse them."

XXXXXXXX

I woke groggy and jumped up to see a scarred black wolf next to me, completely asleep, then I saw my reflection in a puddle, or rather what should have been my reflection, instead I saw a pure white wolf, though my slate grey eyes stared back at me which calmed me some.

I turned to look back at the other wolf remembering, so I was paired up with another student. So who was it?

I narrowed down everyone with black hair, that left way too many, now guys with black hair there's still a lot, yet I noticed that Potter fell under both categories, but I quickly drew away from that thought and went through others and realized that in my reflection to my great horror I was wearing a heavy, ruby studded, gold color.

"What the bloody hell?" I cried then yelped with surprise at hearing my own voice.

I then whipped around hearing a rustle and saw the black wolf heaving itself to it's feet and a heavy, emerald studded, silver collar around its neck, and lord help me if I knew why I said it, but I did.

"Potter?"

**A/N**

**Ilce - well this is set at the end of their third year and will continue for awhile, and yes I know there is no way in hell a wolf would let you put a collar on them so shut up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ilce - Ok I really am bored considering I have had this written up for awhile and have pretty much no social life… who am I kidding if had a social life I couldn't have come up with this story.**

A Second Wolf

"_Potter?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Malfoy?" I almost cringed at the weariness in his voice and wondered for the first time where all those scars had come from and then it struck me, no one had said anything about them, Potter had been using glamours on them so they WOULDN'T be noticed.

I watched him as he turned to me and asked the most obvious thing, "why are you a wolf?"

"Well genius you're a wolf too," I said and I motioned towards the small puddle next to me. He walked over and looked into the puddle only to let out a yelp of horror.

"What Potter?" My annoyance at the yelp was stemmed as he turned his head to look down his side. "So what do you think of your collar?" I asked somewhat to distract him.

He blinked at me and turned to look at his neck and I nearly laughed at the expression on his face, he clearly didn't know what to do now that he saw it.

"How in the world did this thing get around my neck?" His expression was priceless.

"I have absolutely no idea but I will tell you one thing," his expression showed he still didn't trust me "the silver in that color has completely stopped any magic you cast on yourself or others at the moment."

His expression was beyond horrified, "don't tell," his voice was barely a whimper "I don't have much choice but to believe that you won't tell anyone about this," and motioned towards his scars.

I could barely believe this, Potter was trusting me? I knew I shouldn't but I looked him in the eye, though I had to look down some because even as wolves my shoulders were broader and I was several inches taller than him.

"On one condition Potter," my voice didn't shake or betray any emotion, though the relief on his face nearly broke my resolve, "you tell me how you got those scars."

"I-I c-can't," pity twisted at me, he was beyond terrified.

"Why not?" I softened my voice as I moved next to him and brushed my muzzle across the top of his head as I sat down next to him, "why can't you tell me?" I knew I wasn't being fair, I was playing to the fact that he had no one to confide in.

"H-he'll kill me," I was getting worried, he was shaking and I didn't know what to do about this, someone was badly abusing him and threatening him to boot.

"Maybe I can help," I offered him in a soft voice and his face betrayed the confusion I felt at my offer "but I can't do anything unless I know."

His head was down as he thought about my offer, I knew now would be the time to move away from him but I couldn't bear to, he seemed so fragile at the moment like he could break from even just a tiny movement.

He mumbled something while I was thinking, and I turned to him, "Sorry I didn't catch that." I quickly apologized to him when he turned his head towards me.

"My uncle…" he trailed off still looking unsure as to how much he should tell me, "he would hit me… over the smallest things… or over nothing at all…" I was alarmed at this information he was pretty much just a punching bag from the sound of it but he wasn't finished "he encouraged my cousin to hit me too, I couldn't fight back because when I did it was only worse than if I did nothing."

I wondered how he was even still alive after what he went through. I don't know how I found my voice but I did, "how long has this been going on?"

He looked up at me and I found myself moving 'til I was curled around him, he was shaking.

"Eight years," his voice barely registered with me, I was now beyond horrified.

"Eight years?" I managed to choke out, "how are you even still alive after eight bloody years of this?"

He mumbled something unintelligible but I caught the words, "bloody is right," I became worried, he didn't seem very concerned for his health but then again he had lived for eight years with this he had probably gotten quite used to it.

"Potter," I growled lowly in anger causing his ears to lay flat on his head, "have you told anyone else about this? Dumbledore, Granger, or the Weasel for instance."

"NO!" I flicked my ears his voice was LOUD, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I haven't told anyone about this!"

"Alright, Potter quit yelling I can hear you, you know." I laced sarcasm into my voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" he kept muttering over and over.

I sighed and went over to him, "Calm," I murmured to him to him, what surprised me was the fact that he did indeed start to calm down.

**A/N**

**Ilce - well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, yes I know it was a strange ending but the next chapter will be from someone else's POV and I won't tell you who.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ilce - sorry if the chapter titles are getting repetitive but I couldn't think of anything better. Oh, and this is in the same time period as the others I just decided.**

The Third and Fourth Wolves on a Half Moon

Blaise's POV

"_Ugh,"_ I thought as I got up shakingly and looked down at my… PAWS!

"_Ok this could not be any weirder if I were stuck with Weasley,"_ I realized there had been something warm lying next to me and I remembered the first part of the incantation that was cast _"verto lemma ut lupus"_ "turn them to wolves" and I think there was something about pairing students together, so to sum things up I was a wolf and stuck with another student… ohhhh someone was going to pay for this.

I finally decided to see who I was saddled with… VIVID RED FUR!

"_No, no, no"_ I mentally groaned, life could not hate me THIS much. I leaned down and nudged him with my muzzle, "Weasley, wake up!" I growled lowly in his ear.

He jumped up with at yelp, pressed himself to the ground and looked at me with shock.

I saw comprehension begin to dawn on his face as he slowly backed up rising as he went. He was backed up against a sheer rock face and glaring at me.

I looked up to see nothing but rock and turned while still keeping him in my peripheral vision to look behind me, a cliff, I was situated at the edge of a cliff.

"Weasley don't do something rash I'm not in the mood to fall off of a cliff," I said looking over at him.

He blinked and appeared to recognize my voice, "Zambini?"

"Who were you expecting?" I stated dryly.

"Definitely not you that's for sure," he sounded somewhat amused.

"Why do you sound amused?" Even I could tell I sounded angry.

"Your wearing a collar," He sounded like he might die trying not to laugh.

I walked towards him slowly, "This had better be a joke."

"Hey! You're the one with the gaudy gold and ruby collar," He started laughing hysterically I stopped and smirked to myself.

"Well Weasley you're the one with the silver and emerald collar," He stopped laughing and stared at me like I was the crazy one here.

"Ok so as far as I've gotten in this whole issue is that we're wolves and have collars," He seemed to be confused by something "The only thing I don't understand is why we're paired together."

"Someone's idea of a joke maybe?" I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Maybe," though the look on his face said he didn't believe it.


End file.
